


Piano

by jaimistoryteller



Series: Underworld Agreement [1]
Category: GoldenEye (1995), James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Budding Relationship, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Non-Quartermaster Q, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-02-28 01:07:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13260399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaimistoryteller/pseuds/jaimistoryteller
Summary: Music draws him in and leads to an unexpected meeting.





	1. Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to SandyWormbook for the betaing.
> 
> I came across a series of prompts, so I wrote some stories for them, this series will be updated on Wednesdays, other series caused by the prompts will probably have other posting days.

Q’s POV

Haunting music fills the air as he passes the concert hall.

Who’s playing at this time of night? He wonders as he walks past. Why would they be playing?

It’s not the first time he’s heard the music, nor is it the first time he has wondered why he hears it. It is the first time that he is considering going to see who it is. He almost wants to ask if they do lessons. Since they play so late at night, it’d work out perfectly since his days are busier than he really appreciates. A side effect of working while in school, both full time.

When he reaches the door, he pauses, biting his lip and debating with himself. After all, he doesn’t have to do this. He can just find a piano teacher in some other method. At the same time, he wonders why the pianist seems so sad based on the songs that they play.

Making up his mind, he opens the door, and slips in silently as a mouse as he follows the sounds of the music. It leads him to a practice room that has the upper windows open.

For a time he leans against the door as he watches the pianist play in the shimmering moonlight.

There is something otherworldly, he decides, enthralled with the way the sardonyx blonde moves with the music, eyes closed as he plays.

“What do you want,” the pianist asks as he slowly stops playing, having finished the previous song.

“I was going to ask you to teach me to play,” he replies truthfully, that is why he originally followed the music.

Eyes opening, the pianist turns towards him, revealing light scarring that has a textured shadowy look in the moonlight and mossy eyes that remind him of polished agate. “Was?”

He lifts his head, offering a small smile as he answer, “I decided to ask you to dinner or breakfast instead.”

Something flashes in those gemstone eyes as the pianist rises from his bench. “Why?”

He tips his head to the side, stopping himself from sighing as his wild curls fall over the corner of his glasses and tickle the skin just beneath. “It feels right.”

The sardonyx blonde is taller than him, but not by much. It’s the fact he is more solidly built that makes him bigger. Where he is all lithe muscles, this man is sturdy instead. He moves like a predator, someone on the hunt.

“And if I say yes?” The pianist asks softly, closing the distance between them, “What would you do then?”

That’s an easy one, “I’m Q.” He introduces himself, not offering a hand just yet, “Is that a yes? ‘Cause I know a few places with great food at this time of the night,” his smile shifts to a smirk, “or morning, depending on how you look at it.”

Coming to a stop just outside of touching distance, the pianist studies him for what feels like hours in the space of seconds before an almost hesitant smile curls the corners of his lips. “Alec Trevelyan.”

“Pleasure to meet you,” he hums, wondering if there can be more than dinner or breakfast on the menu.

“Lead on,” Alec states, motioning to the door before practically purring his name, “Q.”

Stepping away from the door without taking his eyes off the sardonyx blonde, he opens the door and holds it for his unexpected companion. He’s still got his bag, and with it his laptop, that’s not something he likes leaving within reach of others considering everything he can do and has saved on said laptop.

Alec steps through the door before him but partly pivots to keep him in line of sight, which would make him chuckle if he didn’t do the same thing on habit.

The walk to his favorite club is quiet, surprisingly so, since most people are forever asking him questions that he’s very good at dodging. When they get there, the bouncer cocks an eyebrow at him but doesn’t say anything as they are let in. That’s not surprising as the bouncer works for his older brother.

“Come on, there’s a private room to the back to use,” he tells Alec before they make their way through the sea of people, most of which are dancing.

He uses his palm print to unlock the door with the hidden access panel, opening it for them as they slip in and settles at the booth directly across from it.

“Come here often?” Alec queries as he glances around, his mossy eyes seem to be a bit more emerald under this light.

“Often enough,” he answers with a smile, “One of the waitresses will be in to find out what we want.”

Under the soft lights of the room, it gives him a better chance to study his companion than he had in the concert hall. Alec is familiar, though he hasn’t figured out why yet. He’s sure it will come to him before long. He’s excellent at puzzles after all. Wavy sardonyx blonde, almost ash brown hair, green eyes that shift in lighting and mood seeing more than one would expect, light toffee cream skin, and supple peach lips that are currently curled into the hits of smirk reinforce that feeling of familiarity.

Before either says anything the door slides open and a shapely woman with merry eyes steps into the room. “Q! Didn’t you stop by earlier?”

“Yeah, I had lunch between my classes,” he answers with a grin, “How’s it going, Helena?”

She smiles at him, “It’s good, who's your companion?”

“Alec, Helena,” he replies, motioning between the two of them.

“Pleasure to meet you,” she greets the pianist, eyes raking over Alec before she turns her attention to him. “Would you like something to drink or eat?”

When Alec smiles at her, it clicks why he knows the pianist. It’s one of the agents that’s tried catching his brother a few times in the past out of country. Well that makes things interesting. Does it mean this is a honeypot and if so does he get to enjoy all of the perks of said honey? Now the question becomes does he play the game or not? After all, games are his brother’s gig, not his. He really did enjoy the music, and he really did wonder if the pianist would teach him.

He listens as his companion puts in his request, then asks for one of his normal meals without saying which one since there is only a limited amount of things he eats regularly.

After she leaves, he rests his elbows on the table and his chin on his hands as he queries, “So, Agent Trevelyan, are we playing a game, having an enjoyable evening, or both?”

Alec’s eyes go dark and narrow. “How?”

“I’m good at my job,” he replies, not saying what his job is or who he works for.

Chuckling, the sardonyx blonde sits back in his seat, almost sprawling actually. “I warned them you were smarter than they suspected.”

“Well?” He drawls with a playful smile.

“Let’s go with enjoyable evening, and see how it develops, hmmm?” Alec replies with a lecherous grin that leaves no doubts of one of the ways it could go.

“Perfect,” he hums, looking forward to how it unfolds. 


	2. Dinner & a Deal

Alec’s POV

Five weeks ago he was given a rather unique mission. One that normally would have belonged to Five, but they were certain any agents from Five would be recognized so they went with an agent from Six.

There wasn’t a lot of information on the target past the fact he is studying at the University of the Arts London Chelsea College of Arts working towards dual majors in Fine Arts and Curating & Collections. He was given a general description and a rather useless picture that didn’t provide much useful information. His instructions were to find a way to befriend or get in his pants in order to find out whatever information he can on the network that he seems to be a part of.

So he’s rather shocked when Q queries, “So Agent Trevelyan, are we playing a game, having an enjoyable evening, or both?”

“How?” He demands, startled by this unexpected development.

The entire reason he was picked is his ability to go into deep cover, and it took him three weeks to get himself established as Alec Trevelyan, ex-soldier going to school for a degree in music. While working on getting himself established he did his research on the elusive man who goes by Q. Of course he had to keep from chuckling regularly since he’s used to Q being his quartermaster.  

So he set himself up as bait, though he doubted that any of the methods he decided to try would work, thus it’s vastly amusing that the practice on the piano that he was doing for his cover is the thing that drew his target in. It’s unexpected. Just as unexpected as the fact Q knows who he is when everyone thought that he’d be perfect and unrecognized.

Stormy gray eyes seem to gleam behind the younger man’s glasses as he answers, “I’m good at my job.”

What is that job? He wonders, that’s one of the things he’s supposed to find out.

Relaxing into his booth, he comments dryly, “I warned them you were smarter than they suspected.”

That’s not all he warned them about, that was just the tip of the iceberg that he had discovered while doing field research during his cover set up. His target is morally gray in ways that generally works best for agents. As in, he doesn’t mind killing or arranging a death if need be. He’s at the top of all of his classes, even the ones he barely has a chance to get to.

He doesn’t know how the younger man came to have the skills he has. Or why he is so well known among the underlayer of the city. Those are two of the questions that he has for him. There is actually a lot of questions he has slowly been adding to his list of things to find out. Some for the mission and some for his own curiosity.

“Well?” Q drawls, and he’s sure there is a hint of an Irish accent though nothing he has discovered says he’s Irish.

“Let’s go with enjoyable evening and see how it develops, hmmm?” He answers, deciding that might be the best way to do this. Since his target already knows he’s a spy, there is no way he’ll gain the younger man’s trust. He’ll need to regroup and report first.

“Perfect,” Q purrs, eyes crinkling and a smirk curling expressive lips.

Well then, an enjoyable night, he hasn’t had one that includes sex with a bloke for a while, mostly when he goes out to enjoy himself, he avoids places where people want to get picked up. It’s just easier. Too many people like asking about the mostly faded burn scars. Occasionally he goes with James, but his blue eyed menace prefers ladies, and unless he’s in the mood to share, he rarely does.

Before he has a chance to ask the point he is most curious about, Helena re-enters the room with their drinks and food before vanishing through the door once more.

“Dare I ask how much you know about me,” he queries as he decides to risk eating, the worst that happens is he’s poisoned, which isn’t necessarily a bad thing considering all the ways he’s nearly died over the years.

“Probably a hell of a lot more than you’d be comfortable with,” Q answers, lifting his glass and taking a drink. “For instance, I know the reason you have burn scarring even after corrective surgery was the fact once upon a time your partner and you managed to fail communicating so thoroughly you were in a rather nasty explosion.”

The only people who know what actually happened in Arkhangelsk are himself, James, M and Tanner.

Head tipping to the side, the hacker comments, “Actually, before we get to the more pleasant aspects of the evening, I’ve got a deal for you.”

Bracing his elbows on the table, he states, “I’m listening.”

“Since the entire reason you’re haunting the college, and let me mention I did not expect you to be the one at the piano, is to run into me, I might as well tell you something. However spying on me won’t exactly work. One of these days I’ll introduce you to my brother and you’ll get it.” Q pauses to take a long drink, “I’ll hand over some accurate intel, but I will never say where I got it or why and it’ll be useful.”

Not exactly what he’s after, but if they can make this a bit of a relationship, that could be handy.

“Deal,” he agrees, sitting back and shifting his back a bit to move where the gun is currently resting.

“I’d say you’re welcome to set it on the table but you don’t know me well enough for that,” Q jokes, eyes flashing in amusement, “Although if the night goes the way I’d like that might be a slightly different ending.”

Interesting, how does he know about the gun?

“How would you like the night to go?” He damned near purrs. James would be proud of him, he thinks, mentally snorting.

“Preferably? Pleasant dinner, perhaps some dancing, definitely a hotel room and all the fun that can entails,” the dark haired man replies with a smirk.

“Excellent,” he agrees, smirking back.

 


	3. Dancing

Q’s POV

Dinner goes smoothly. There is flirting and joking, once the more business aspects of it were dealt with. He doesn’t actually provide the information yet, but that wasn’t the deal, he only said he would provide the information but not when.

After they finish eating he stands and stretches, tipping his head a bit and asking, “Care to dance with me?”

“I’d love to,” Alec replies with a grin.

He opens the door, slipping into the primary room with ease, and into the crowded dance floor moments later. His companion for the evening is hot on his heels.

He uses his phone to send a quick message to his brother to pick up the laptop from the lock room and a second message to the bartender to keep everyone out of the lock room. As soon as the emblems show that they’ve been delivered, he tucks his phone back in his pocket.

He laughs low in his throat when calloused fingers curl around his hips and keep him from moving any further into the crowd.

Not that it matters, if he wanted to get away, the chances are in his favor that he would, for a number of reasons that he’s definitely not telling his hopefully soon to be lover.

He pivots, not breaking the contact on his waist, instead letting it caress across his shirt.

“Why do you play songs that are so melancholy?” He asks as he steps closer so there is barely enough space for paper between them, directly into Alec’s ear since they are close to the same height.

Instead of answering, the spy turns his head, and captures his lips in a rather thorough kiss. One that nearly makes his head spin actually. If it’s a preview of how tonight’s going, things are going excellently.

“I thought you wanted to dance?” Alec murmurs against his lips.

“Well, dancing and pleasant evening,” he answers, deciding that the spy doesn’t need to think he’s in control. That’d be bad for his health. So he starts the kiss this time, swiping his tongue across the blonde’s lips and taking advantage of when he parts his lips.

He doesn’t give over control of the kiss, having no issues with being on the forceful side when it comes to it. After all, he’s already gotten permission since Alec kissed him first.

“Interesting,” the sardonyx blonde hums when they break apart to breathe.

He chuckles, “There’s an excellent hotel two doors down.”

He doesn’t give the spy a chance to respond before kissing him again. He’s got a feeling that the older man is not used to someone else being the aggressor. He doesn’t mind being cared for, but he does so only on his terms.

The next time they come up for air, Alec suggests roughly, “Perhaps we should go.”

“Yes,” he agrees, pivoting and heading towards the door, waving at the bartender as he does so.

He gets a wave back in acknowledgement.

“This way,” he murmurs, he’s certain that Alec actually knows where they are going since his like of this club is in his file.

When they get there, he grins at the lady behind the counter who chuckles and doesn’t say a word to him. He helped get her out of a sticky situation. Well. Between him and Jim they got her out of a tricky situation, she wanted her arsehole ex out of the way so he couldn’t challenge for custody. Jim dealt with the ex, he dealt with the paperwork.

“Enjoy the evening,” she tells them, handing over a keycard.

“Do you know everyone?” The agent queries jokingly as they head to the lift.

“Everyone? No. Just the useful ones.” He answers with a snicker, crowding sardonyx blonde against the door of the lift when it closes and kissing him until the lift chimes.

They’re both a bit breathless by the end of it once more.

When he pulls back Alec’s eyes are dark like malachite.

“The room?” he suggests his voice low and husky.

“Yes,” his pianist hums, nearly hissing.

His? Well he’s feeling a bit possessive it seems. Of course, they’ve met once before but he’d bet that Alec is unaware of that little detail. Depending on how things go between them, he’ll eventually introduce the sardonyx blonde to his siblings.

They make it down the hall to the room. He’s rather surprised that they make it down the hall to the room without stopping and making out, considering the fact they did that twice on the way here.

A moment later they are in the room and he’s the one against the door, being kissed senseless. Now that just won’t do, he thinks with a grin.

Eyes half closed, he gives a shove, following close to Alec as he stumbles backwards.

His hands drop to the hem of his shirt, tugging it off and tossing it towards the table. He could drop it on the floor but definitely chooses not to for now.

Green eyes go dark as the sardonyx blonde stops moving backwards, opening his jacket and letting it fall.

He arches a brow in challenge as Alec’s eyes rake over him. Seeming to linger on the fact he has a few different tattoos.

“Yes?” He queries, hand on him and smirking. He’s in better shape than most realize.

“Dance with me?” The spy suddenly requests, holding out a hand.

What game is this? He wonders even as he accepts it, getting pulled close so there is no space between them. Tipping his head slightly and smiling, he licks Alec’s lips, sucking the lower one into between his and lightly biting down.

Groaning, the pianist’s mouth opens and their tongues curl around each other.

They sway in place for a moment, Alec’s hands on his hips, hooked onto the waist of his slacks, his own hands wandering over thinly covered muscle.

He tugs the sardonyx blonde’s shirt out of those delicious jeans, running his fingers just along the edge, barely caressing the skin below. He avoids the gun, mostly out of habit, since the only time he touches guns is when working on them or using them. In either case, this is not it.

Alec’s hands move, cupping his arse and removing the hints of space to grind against him. They’re both hard in their pants, his companion’s are just a bit more framed by the material he’s swearing.

“I’d say we’re over dressed,” he remarks when they finally stop kissing.

“We should fix that,” the sardonyx blonde replies, suddenly letting go and giving him a shove towards the bed.

Smirking, he stops just before landing, instead he settles on the edge of it, legs spread and leaning back using his knuckles to support his weight while appreciating the view of Alec in those tight jeans.

Licking his lips, his arches a brow in challenge.

He’d call the spy’s smirk predatory as he drags the t-shirt up and drops it on the floor.

Oh yeah, Alec’s got excellent musculature, he thinks as he continues to watch.

He licks his lips again when those calloused fingers go to the buttons on those tight jeans.

Flicking the buttons open with practiced ease, the sardonyx blonde meets his gaze and runs the tip of his tongue along the seam of his own lips as he slowly unzips them. Once the fly’s all the way open, the spy pushes his jeans downwards. It leaves him in nothing but tight black trunks that frame his girth excellently.

This is definitely going to be fun, he thinks, deciding, topping from bottom is the name of the evening’s game.

Stepping between his legs, Alec leans in and kisses him again, nipping at his lip and sucking on it until he opens up beneath the older man.

Humming in pleasure, he stays where he is, letting his companion make the next move.

He’s a bit startled, but all for it when the sardonyx blonde switches from kissing him on the lips to kissing a trail across his face and down his throat, he groans when Alec sucks a mark into the base of it.

If he wasn’t currently supporting his body weight with his arms, he’d definitely be touching all of that warm skin in sight but he’s currently enjoying the attention.

Continuing downward, the sardonyx blonde nips and sucks a path along his collarbones, coming to rest in the middle before starting downward. Each of his tattoos, the ones that can be seen on the front anyways, get a bit of attention on Alec’s path.

What’s he going to think when he sees the rest of them? He wonders as he watches the older man with nearly closed eyes. It’ll be interesting to find out.

The noise he makes when his lover for the evening reaches the top of his slacks and glances up at him with smoldering eyes almost devoid of any color, is somewhere between a groan and a gasp.

He lifts his hips in invitation and to see what Alec will do next.

Calloused fingers unfasten his slacks, dragging them down, and taking his pants with them. Stopping only long enough to remove his shoes and socks, before pulling them down the rest of the way and leaving him completely bare.

Now that’s not fair, he thinks, right before his mind goes to white noise as Alec’s tongue curls around him tracing the vein downwards before coming back up.

Hissing in pleasure, he shifts his weight to his right hand before reaching out with his left to brush away the blonde hair that had fallen over green eyes and meeting those dark eyes dead on.

The met gaze doesn’t last long as the older man uses his hand to pull the foreskin back before spending a few minutes teasing him with his lips, tongue and breath.

“Supplies in the table,” he gasps while his hips rock as he lets himself fall backwards on the bed.

He spends the next few minutes not thinking as Alec teases him. He should probably pay better attention, but he’s enjoying this part.

He moans when the teasing of his tip becomes swallowing him almost all the way down so he his cock hits the back of his lover’s throat.

Blindly reaching for the blonde hair, he tugs Alec upwards and as soon as the spy is almost where he wants him, he shifts his grip and gives a good shove so he sprawls on his back.

Rich laughter fills the air as he rolls on top the spy, dragging his knees under him so he can kneel over narrow hips.

Folding himself backwards a bit, he pulls open the drawer for the two things he’s sure his brother had a minion stash in there. Sure enough, it is, and he damned near crows in success.

Straightening back up, he chuckles when he spots the way Alec is watching him.

Grinning playfully, he drops the condom on the bed next to them as he shifts on his knees. He pops the cap on the lube, grinning because it’s one of his favorite flavored ones. He puts a bit on his finger before running the tip of his tongue over it and watching the way the blonde’s eyes get impossibly darker before putting a bit more on it, arching his back a bit, and reaching behind himself to tease his rim.

Growling, Alec grabs his hips, rolling them and then rolling him onto his stomach, much to his delight and amusement.

Neither of them say anything as he pushes his knees under him once more spreading them a bit to get comfortable and giving himself a good sturdy stance.

The spy’s not the only one who can tease, he thinks with a snicker since he can feel the older man moving with him.  

Crossing his arms under his head, he wiggles his arse a bit, a silent order for the blonde to get a move on it.

Alec bites him just above the curve of his arse, grabbing the lube from where he dropped it and popping it open.

Chuckling he wiggles again, glancing over his shoulder to watch.

It feels different having calloused fingers kneading his arse, pulling his cheeks apart and drizzling some of the lube on his rim.

He doesn’t get long to think about it before a tongue swipes across his rim and down towards the back of his balls.

Oh that feels nice, Alec should definitely do that again, he thinks, making appreciative noises low in his throat for encouragement’s sake.

Chuckling against him, the blonde continues licking and sucking. Re-lubing his fingers and teasing him with just the tip of one next to his tongue.

He considers wiggling again but he’s enjoying the teasing too much. Next time, and there will definitely be a next time, he’ll take care of Alec instead.

He groans when that finger slips in him far enough to find that sensitive bundle of nerves.

“You’re a tease,” he gasps as a second finger joins the first in stretching him.

“Yes,” Alec hisses, nibbling up his arse to press a kiss to his spine and going still. “How many tattoos do you have?”

“Thirteen,” he mutters rocking his hips. Not all his tattoos can be seen without a blacklight.

“I count eight,” the agent comments as he adds more lube and another finger.

He just grins. That’s an answer for another day.

When Alec reaches for the condom, he spots it out of the corner of his eye and he slides forward. Twisting around as he does so and snickering at the surprised expression on the older man’s face.

“C’mere,” he growls, reaching for the blonde.

Chuckling, Alec opens the wrapper and covers himself. Sitting back on his heels, the agent reaches for his legs, and he has a flash of insight about the plan, which he’s all for so he scoots closer.

When his pianist slides in, he groans, head tipping back.

“You’re a tease,” he repeats as the blonde takes his time withdrawing and thrusting back in, more like a slow glide that just happens to rub against his prostate with every movement.

“Yes,” Alec groans in agreement.

He tightens his inner muscles, smirking at the fact it causes the spy to jerk hard. It’s only fair since he’s going to be coming here soon.

Letting go of his legs, the sardonyx blonde drops down so they are face to face, pressing their lips together in a searing kiss while changing his pace from smooth and slow to hard and heavy.

He wraps his legs around those sleek hips and his arms curl around strong shoulders, fingers sinking into the hair at the nape of his neck.

His arse will probably ache a bit tomorrow, that just means tonight’s been as pleasant as he wants.

With their bodies pressed so close together, every thrust rubs his hard cock between their sweat glazed bodies, sending the pleasure higher until he’s coming between them, moaning as he does so.

A few erratic thrusts later, and Alec’s coming, still grinding his hips.

Feeling rather boneless, which he knows will pass quickly, he lets go to just rest atop the blankets, watching the sardonyx blonde with half closed eyes and certain his smile is all cat who stole the cream.

Collapsing beside him, dark eyes slowly fade back to their lovely moss green color.

For a bit he snuggles before deciding to request, “Get something for us to drink from the fridge?”

“A’right,” Alec hums in agreement staying where he is for a minute.

He’s actually considering getting it himself when the older man rolls off the bed.

Sliding up, the bed a bit, he takes the soda that the spy offers, and downs most of it in one go, catching the hints of the familiar tang and smiling to himself. He’ll spend some time cuddling before slipping away while Alec sleeps. Tonight has been better than expected. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *waves* and that's that! I hope you all enjoyed the beginning of this world, thanks for the comments, I appreciate all of them. Follow the series to get notified when I post the next in the series.

**Author's Note:**

> Publishing schedule, I will update one or two stories on Saturday, Monday, Wednesday, and Friday
> 
> Tumblr about my writing [JaimiStoryTeller](http://jaimistoryteller.tumblr.com/)
> 
> I love reviews, comments, and any other sort of communication, feel free to stop in to say hi


End file.
